Promise
by Watanabe Niko
Summary: Janji kelingking dengan orang yang ternyata adalah kembaranmu. menyakitkan bukan? silsilah yang rumit. dan suatu kejadian diluar nalar/'Apa kalian akan menjauhiku' Naruto menggeleng. Telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Hinata dan tersenyum lembut, Hinata terpana. Sebuah perasaan hangat menjalari hatinya. CHAPTER 4 UP! DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Promise ch 1**

Fandom: Naruto

Janji kelingking atas kesetiaan dengan orang yang ternyata adalah kembaran mu menyakitkan bukan?

 **.**

 **PROMISE by Niko Watanabe**  
 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Pairing: NaruHina**

 **.**

"Kasihan mereka, Orang tua nya tiada."  
"Iya, tapi lihat yg lelaki mirip sekali dengan Minato ya."  
"Haha, kau benar."  
"Ah, kembarannya menangis."  
"Tunggu! Bukan kah itu mata clan Hyuuga?"

 **.**

Konoha Senior High School telah memasuki tahun ajaran baru, sekolah yang terkenal karena prestasi yang dimiliki siswa/i nya yang cemerlang, beberapa siswa siswi sibuk didepan papan pengumuman. karena hari ini bertepatan dengan pengumuman pembagian kelas untuk siswa baru, Begitu pula dengan gadis bersurai Indigo. Tinggi badan yang kurang mendukung membuatnya kalah cepat dengan siswa lain. Berusaha berjinjit gadis itu malah merasakan sakit diujung sepatunya.

"Ah! Sa-sakit." keluh Hinata, iris arthemisy pucat itu menatap gadis berambut permen kapas di atasnya.

"Kau terinjak ya? Astaga! Maaf kan aku." ujar seseorang dengan mata emerald pada gadis itu, Hinata mengangguk dan mereka tersenyum

"Aku Sakura Haruno." Sakura menjulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan baik oleh Hinata.

"A-aku Hinata Hyuuga." lirih gadis Indigo itu, Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau sekelas denganku berarti Hinata." kata Sakura sambil menuntuk papan pengumuman dan Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk Sakura, gadis itu menyipitkan matanya demi melihat apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Benarkah? Aku belum melihat." jawab Hinata

 **.**

"Kau punya inceran Naruto?" goda Kiba tiba-tiba seraya merangkul Naruto. Naruto hanya menghenyitkan keningnya dan menatap bodoh lelaki dengan tato segitiga dipipinya. Aneh itulah yang difikirkan orang yang belum mengenal siapa Kiba Inuzuka.

"Kau fikir apaan! Bodoh." jawab Naruto seraya melayangkan sebuah jitakan manis di kepala pecinta anjing tersebut. Bayangkan, bahkan Kiba bilang anjing lebih seksi dibanding wanita di club-club ternama dan sukses membuat teman-temannya tertawa keras.

"Huh! Kapan seorang Kiba pintar?" tambah Shikamaru lalu merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaki akibat terlalu lama bermalas-malasan diruang OSIS.

"Diam kau Shika!" bentak Kiba yang merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba menyerobot itu, Naruto terkekeh dan Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda

 **.**

"Ck! Ini merepotkan." gerutu Sasuke, pria itu masih mencari buku buku di perpustakaan sekolah, onyx nya dengan cepat merambat pada deretan judul di rak yang terletak diujung perpustakaan. Karna terlambat dia diberi tugas tambahan, 'Ku fikir hari pertamaku bisa kuhabiskan diatap.' sambil memilah-milah buku telinga Uchiha tersebut mendengar sebuah bisik-bisik di rak dibelakangnya. Karena penasaran Sasuke menghentikan kerjanya dan bersandar di deretan buku tentang filosofi itu.

"Hinata, kau mengenal Uchiha Sasuke tidak?" ekor mata Sasuke melirik pada 2 orang gadis yg berada dibelakangnya namun terhalang rak buku

"I-Iya. Dia senior kita." suaranya tergagap dan Sasuke mendengus.

"Kyaaa. Aku mau membuat Fans Club nya. Kamu mau bergabung? Semua nya mau kuajak." ujar gadis berambut merah muda itu semangat dengan semburat di pipinya, Hinata lalu mendongakan kepalanya

"A-aku tidak tertarik Sakura-chan." katanya pasti membuat Sakura melebarkan pupil matanya

"Eh?"

"Huh! Menarik" gumam Sasuke

 **.**

Kriiing  
Bel usai pelajaran berbunyi, semua siswa telah membereskan kelasnya-1A-begitupula dengan Sakura dan Hinata, hari pertama mereka habiskan untuk membersihkan kelas, sepulang dari perpustakaan Sakura dan Hinata segera menuju kelas mereka, Sakura mengenalkan seorang gadis berambut pirang bak seorang model pada Hinata yang memiliki nama Yamanaka Ino.

"Jidat aku duluan ya!" pamit Ino Yamanaka, gadis yg duduk didepan mereka.

"Iya Pig, hati-hati." kata Sakura tersenyum, Hinata hanya mengangguk saat Ino tersenyum pada nya lalu gadis itu pergi.

"Hinata ayo cepat! Diluar mendung." iris Emerald Sakura menatap khawatir saat melihat gumpalan hitam diluar sana. Menghela nafas gadis itu buru-buru membereskan peralatan sekolahnya diikiti Hinata yang malah menatap langit dengan iris lavendernya diluar sana langit terlihat gelap pasti sebentar lagi langit akan menangis.

"Sakura chan, kau bawa payung?" tanya Hinata, gadis bermarga Haruno itu mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya nya, Hinata menggeleng pelan dan menjawab.

"Ti-tidak."

"Dasar kau ini, ikut denganku saja." kata Sakura. Lalu mereka meninggalkan kelas dan melangkah menuju anak tangga dilantai dasar.

"Ee. . Aku minta jemput saja ya?" kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Eeh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura terlihat aneh, bayangkan mau menunggu di tempat macam ini? Sekolah yg sepi bagai kuburan tahu!

"Tidak apa, ayo cepat Sakura chan, nanti deras." kata Hinata mendorong pinggang Sakura

"Tu-tunggu! Kau serius?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat satu alisnya

"Hu um." Hinata Tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku pulang ya? Jaa." pamit Sakura gadis itu melambaikan tanganya sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang

"Jaa."

 **.**

Naruto mendecih kesal, ditendangnya pintu OSIS dengan kasar  
"Apa maksud Kiba bodoh itu mengunci ku? Sialan!" rutuknya frustasi, setiap tong sampah yang tergeletak manis di depan kelas ditendangnya.

"Jangan mengeluh terus Dobe, berisik!" sergah Sasuke, dari tadi yang didengar lelaki Uchiha itu hanya sebuah gerutuan tak bermakna. ya bukan Naruto namanya jika tak menggerutu, benarkan? Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi nya.

"Arigatou Teme."

"Hn."

"Ucapkan kata selain 'HN' mu itu Teme aku bosan!" teriak Naruto tapi Sasuke hanya angkat bahu dan berjalan cepat. Tapi langkah Sasuke terhenti saat ia melihat seorang gadis berdiri ditengah hujan, gadis itu, gadis dengan surai indigo yang katanya tak tertarik pada Uchiha Sasuke, sedang asik merentangkan tangannya dengan air hujan yang mengguyur bajunya

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sasuke diam dan Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. disana, terlihat gadis bersurai indigo sedang memejamkan matanya Naruto bertarus gadis itu seorang anak baru karena Naruto tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"Jatuh cinta?" goda Naruto sambil menekan pipi Sasuke pelan.

"Jangan meledekku! Aku hanya ingin bermain-main." lalu Sasuke berjalan santai mendekati gadis itu, mata nya melihat bening air yg mengaliri pipi nya. Mungkin orang akan mengira itu air hujan tapi tidak oleh Uchiha Sasuke

"Kau menangis?" gadis itu tersentak lalu menoleh pada Sasuke

"Sasuke-senpai? Haha aku tidak menangis, ini air hujan tidak kah kau lihat?" Sasuke terdiam, Hinata lalu menatap ke langit membiarkan wajahnya seperti kesemutan akibat rintik yg deras itu

"Pembohong yang buruk." telak! hinata menoleh menatap lekat mata Sasuke lalu mendengus

"Huh kau juga." kata Hinata membalikkan kalimat Sasuke.

"Ku fikir kau bukan Hinata-ku. Suara terbatamu di Perpustakaan membuatku berfikir adakah Hinata yg lain?"

"Fans mu akan kecewa jika melihatmu yang cerewet ini, sejak kapan aku jadi milikmu heh?" tanya Hinata

 **.**

Naruto menatap takjub dengan kedua orang di depan nya, terutama gadis itu, sorot mata nya tidak seperti yg lain, walau dengan keadaan hujan deras Naruto bisa melihat interaksi yg banyak dari mereka  
"Huh! Aku baru sadar, dia wanita itu Teme?"

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

hai haiii _ aku datang dengan fict baru. Aku pernah mempublish nya di FB namun dengan alur yang sangat cepat. Dan aku perbaiki lalu diupdate di ffn.

disini berpairing NaruHina yaa... jangan pada ngamuk karna di chap satu ini lebih terlihat seperti SasuHina hohoo...

R&R Please:)

Watanabe Niko


	2. Chapter 2

**PROMISE** **by** **Niko Watanabe**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **.**

"Ah! Hinata-chan, sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari!" seru wanita cantik saat membuka pintu rumah nya. Ada perasaan bahagia luar biasa saat mendapati Sasuke kembali membawa 'pulang' Gadis cantiknya. Namun menyadari keadaan Sasuke dan Hinata Mikoto menatap selidik pada mereka yang terlihat basah kuyup lalu nyonya Uchiha itu menggeleng pelan.

"Hehe, maafkan aku Kaa-san." kata Hinata tersenyum muncul semburat merah di pipinya. Sedang Sasuke hanya melirik dan berjalan terlebih dahulu menaiki lantai atas rumahnya. Gadis itu memeras air yang ada di sweaternya lalu tertawa. Mikoto kembali tersenyum sungguh merindukan gadis itu.

"Sasuke bawakan kaos untuk mengganti baju Hinata yang basah ya." kata Mikoto dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke

"Ayo Hinata masuk nanti kau sakit." Ajak Mikoto.

 **Flashback**

Sasuke rasanya ingin sekali menjitak gadis beraroma lavender ini, tiba-tiba menghilang dan sekarang muncul dihadapannya. Siapa manusia yang tidak dongkol membayangkannya. Ditambah sikap Hinata yang terkesan-sombong!.

"Kemana saja kau Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke pelan rambut hitamnya kini terlihat basah dan menetes ke wajah stoic itu. Terlihat kerutan di dahi Sasuke pertanda ia sedang kesal sekang namun Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Kemana saja boleh." Jawabnya kemudia tertawa dan sukses membuat alis Sasuke kembali berkerut.

"Kaa-chan ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau sudah tak mengunjunginya selama 2 tahun."

" Ah iya! Aku rindu Kaa-chan" jawab Hinata iris arthemisy-nya terpejam tanpa disadari Sasuke cairan bening keluar dari mata indah Hinata.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang kerumah."

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menggerutu dalam hati saat Sasuke meninggalkannya kemarin sambil menggenggam tas ransel nya, iris saphire nya menangkap seseorang yang sedang dikerubungi gadis-gadis, Naruto berjalan pelan mendekati mereka

"A-aku tidak bohong." lirih Hinata

"Aku melihatmu dengan Sasuke-senpai tau!" gertak yang lainnya. Hinata semakin menunduk

"Berani sekali kamu naik mobil Senpai! Punya nyawa berapa kau hah?" bentak seorang gadis yang memiliki iris violet pucat, Naruto mendengus melihat tingkah Shion yang merasa seperti seorang senior disini.

"Hei-Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya, ranselnya iya sampirkan dibahu kanannya dengan tangan kiri yang memasuki saku celana. Naruto terlihat keren dimata para Juniornya lalu Ke tiga gadis itu tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang, Naruto sukses membuat mereka gugup seketika.

"Na-Naruto senpai."

"Kami hanya mengajaknya masuk club, serius! Iya kan teman-teman? Haha." kata salah satu dari mereka. Iris sapphire Naruto menatap bosan dan bergulir pada Hinata yang sedang menunduk

"Hentikan kebiasan mu itu Shion. Aku bisa mengeluarkanmu." kata Naruto santai.  
Shion terdiam, Naruto menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS juga pemilik Yayasan

"Aku mengerti" jawab Shion acuh dan pergi di ikuti ke dua temannya. Naruto mendecih kesal lalu menatap pada Hinata yang masih menunduk

"Kau yang bersama Teme kemarin?" tanya Naruto

"..."

"Hei! Jawab aku." Merasa diacuhkan Naruto mendekati gadis itu dan menyentuh bahunya pelan namun lagi=lagi Hinata diam.

"Ck! Kau tidak tuli kan?" bentak Naruto sambil mencengkram bahu Hinata, Hinata mendongakan kepalanya.

Iris Lavender pucat nya melebar melihat Naruto, sedang Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya  
Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang membuat rambut Hinata tertiup dan menyentuh wajah Naruto.

 **Deg**

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengingat suatu hal, hal yang berkaitan dengan Gadis ini. Mereka saling pandang seolah saling mencari kejanggalan masing-masing. Hinata merasakan debaran yang teramat dahsyat saat menatap iris sapphire Naruto. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Sebuah potongan kenangan melintasi kepalanya. Hinata sontak terduduk dan mencengkram rambut indigo indah itu. Terasa-sangat menyakitkan. Naruto yang melihat gelagat Hinata tersentak dan mengendurkan cengkramannya lalu menatap khawatir gadis itu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Dobe, kau dipanggil Kepala Sekolah" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sontak membuat Hinata maupun Naruto kaget dan saling menjauh. Naruto memberikan senyum lima jari nya pada gadis itu dan membuat Hinata merasa pening dikepalanya perlahan menghilang.

"Aku duluan ya." Pamit Naruto dan melangkah meninggalkan mereka dengan gaya cool-nya. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu menatap Naruto intens. Ada sebuah keganjalan yang menyertai hatinya. Entah apa itu.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan menghirup aroma lavender yang menguap dari tubuh gadis itu. Onyx-nya bergulir gelisah dan satu hembusan nafas Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke pelan terdengar sangat lirih. Hinata tersenyum lembut, jemari kecilnya menyentuh lengan Sasuke dan mengelusnya pelan kemudian mengangguk. Hinata memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma citrus yang menenangkan. Sasuke selalu ada untuknya disaat dia butuh. 2 tahun menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke membuatnya hampir gila dan mengambil keputusan untuk bertemu keluarga Uchiha itu lagi.

"Tadi terasa sakit sekali." Lirih gadis Indigo itu pelan Sasuke memaksakan tersenyum. Sungguh lelaki itu merasakan sakit setiap kali Hinata teringat kenangan masa lalu nya. Masa lalu yang terasa bias merenggut kebebasan Hinata kapan saja. Sasuke teringat dulu Hinata yang hampir bunuh diri karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Sasuke sangat menyayangi Hinata, lelaki itu sadar akan satu hal. Rasa sanyangnya pada Hinata seolah bertambah setiap detik diwatu yang mereka lewati berdua.

 **.**

Sakura memasuki kelas dengan gelisah, kornea-nya bergerak menelusuri seisi kelas. Mencari seorang gadis yang kini menjadi temannya itu. Saat mendapati Hinata berada di pojok kelas dengan sebuah novel ditangannya buru-buru Sakura melangkahkan kaki ke meja Hinata.

"Kau tak apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura khawatir matanya menjelajah tubuh Hinata berharap tak menemukan lebam disana. Tak mendapati luka yang ia cari Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega dan tersenyum.

"Pandanganmu seperti orang sedang menelanjangi." Ino berkata sambil bersandar di tembok sedang Sakura hanya mencibir.

"Hum.. Aku tak apa" jawab Hinata tersenyum lirih, gadis itu merasa ada suatu kehangatan yang menjalar di dada-nya. Saat melihat kekhawatiran yang kencara di mata emerald Sakura, setidaknya sekarang tidak hanya Sasuke yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Mereka melabrak mu Hinata? Kenapa?" tanya Ino, gadis berwajah bak model itu menarik kursi disamping Hinata dan mendudukinya. Lalu menompangkan dagunya dengan Tangan kiri. Sakura pun mendekati meja disamping Hinata dan mendudukinya dikeluarkannya buka Matematika lalu menaruhnya dipojok meja dan melipat tangannya siap mendengarkan Hinata.

"Etto. . Sasuke-senpai, ka-karena dia." jawab Hinata gugup. Iris arthemisy nya bergulir pada kedua sahabatnya ingin mengetahui respon mereka, Ino dan Sakura saling menatap dan menghembuskan nafas bersamaan

"Kami bersamamu."

 **.**

"Teme, siapa nama gadis tadi?" tanya Naruto bersemangat saat bel istirahat berbunyi mereka bergegas menuju ruang osis karena akan diadakan rapat mengenai pementasan ekstrakulikuler. Saat rapat selesai buru-buru lelaki bermarga Uzumaki itu segera mendekati Sasuke

"Jawab aku Teme sayang~" rengeknya

"Kalian menggelikan" komentar Shikamaru disertai anggukan oleh Shino, lalu mereka mendapat deathglare gratis dari si Uchiha. Onyx Sasuke menatap Naruto dan berkata pelan.

"Hyuuga."

"Nama nya Teme bukan Marga nya!" rengek Naruto kesal.

"Kau bisa mencarinya di data sekolah bodoh!" kata Shino dan Naruto terdiam lalu tertawa paksa dan tiba-tiba ingin segera pergi dari ruang OSIS.

"Aku pergi!" kata Naruto meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke? Tumben amat Naruto manja padamu karna seorang gadis?" tanya Shino penasaran, sungguh ini bukan kebiasaan Shino namun melihat Naruto yang biasanya benci dengan makhluk bergender perempuan namun sekarang penasaran setengah mati mampu membuat Shino mengerutkan alisnya dua kali lipat.

"Dia tak pernah pintar Shino." jawab Sasuke menyeringai dan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang bingung atas jawaban Sasuke.

"Sama-sama Idiot!" cibir Shikamaru

 **.**

 **.**

-Perpustakaan-

"Ah! Hinata!" teriak Naruto saat menemukan nama Hyuuga Hinata di deretan nama siswa kelas 1A. mata Saphire nya berbinar, Naruto menelusuri biodata gadis bermata lavender tersebut

"Hinata apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang gadis, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mempertajam pendengaranya. Apalagi saat mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Hinata.

"Kau mencari data Naruto-senpai?" Naruto mendengar nada suara yang lain. Langkah kaki nya berhenti tepat di samping rak buku tempat ke tiga gadis itu bicara. Disandarkan nya tubuh itu pada rak buku, sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Dapat iya mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ketiga gadis itu.

"Etto.. A-aku pe-penasaran marganya" jawab Hinata terbata-bata, Naruto kembali tersenyum ada perasaan bahagia saat menyadari Hinata pun penasaran akan dirinya.

"Astaga! Kau bisa tanya padaku Hinata." keluh Sakura

"Sakura benar Hinata.. Ya ampun kamu itu."

"Go-gomenasai" jawab Hinata menunduk, Sakura lalu menarik tangan Hinata "Lebih baik kita ke kantin" dan mereka meninggalkan perpustakaan namun Hinata sebenarnya menyadari kalau ada seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memasukan tanganya ke dalam saku celana nya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di rak buku dibelakang Naruto. Onyx nya menatap tajam pada Naruto yang terlihat tersenyum bodoh dan menggumamkan sebuah lagu.

"Ck kalian itu... Benar-benar bodoh dan Menarik"

 **.**

 **.**

Pojok balas Review

Miss Sweety: arigatou atas semua masukannya. aku paham banyak kesalahan sana sini makanya kau akan lebih berusaha lagi. terima kasih

virgo24 : ini sudah lanjut :)

.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review di chap sebelumnya… aku tahu banyak sekali kekurangan dalam fict ku tapi aku akan terus berusaha dan aku benar2 memerlukan bantuan kalian

Mohon R&R

Arigatou Gozaimasu

Salam

Watanabe Niko.


	3. Chapter 3

Janji kelingking atas kesetiaan dengan orang yang ternyata adalah kembaran mu menyakitkan bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

Terima Kasih kepada:

 **Ayuha chaan, Virgo Shaka Mia, DrynAltera, Guest, Sweeat NHL, Guest 2, Guest 3, Hime Hyuuga, Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates, Miss Sweety.**

Review dari kalian sungguh membuatku semangat untuk terus meng-update fict ini. Dan aku akan terus membutuhkan dukungan kalian.

Terima kasih juga kepada para Silent Reader.

 **.**

"Hinata apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Kau mencari data Naruto-senpai?"

"Etto.. A-aku pe-penasaran marganya"

"Astaga! Kau bisa tanya padaku Hinata."

"Sakura benar Hinata.. Ya ampun kamu itu."

"Go-gomenasai"

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memasukan tanganya ke dalam saku celana nya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di rak buku dibelakang Naruto. mata kelam itu menatap tajam pada Naruto yang terlihat tersenyum bodoh dan menggumamkan sebuah lagu.

"Ck kalian itu... Benar-benar bodoh dan Menarik"

 **.**

 **PROMISE by Niko Watanabe**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berjalan perlahan dengan memeluk erat buku-buku besar itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya perlahan meninggalkan sekolah, disampingnya gadis dengan surai merah muda mengikutinya. Hinata menyukai iris emerald gadis itu. Merasa jalan pulang mereka searah Sakura mengajak Hinata pulang bersama, tentu dengan senang hati Hinata mengiyakan ajakan Sakura. Bukankah selama ini dirinya hanya memiliki Sasuke sebagai seorang teman?

Sakura merasakan kecanggungan yang berat saat bersama gadis itu, dari tadi yang dilakukan Hinata hanyalah menatap kebawah dan kebawah. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis _indigo_ itu. Segitu membosankannya kah dirinya sampai Hinata tak ingin memulai percakapan dengannya. Namun Sakura menyingkirkan fikiran negative itu. Gadis berhelai merah muda itu menghela nafas dan menatap Hinata.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sakura, Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum sebentar lalu mengangguk. Iris _lavendernya_ bergulir kebawah, menatap kosong sepatu kecilnya yang tiada henti menendangi kerikil-krikil yang bernasib buruk itu. Sakura bukan tak menyadari raut wajah Hinata yang berubah sejak pertanyaan itu. Namun gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu penasaran kenapa gadis sepolos Hinata harus tinggal seorang diri, aneh bukan?

" _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ mu?" Sakura melanjutkan pertanyaannya, tentu dengan suara yang lirih dan membuat Hinata semakin menunduk. Iris _emerald_ itu melirik hati-hati pada gadis Hyuuga di samping nya. Mendapati Hinata yang seperti tak ingin mengucapkan apapun Sakura jadi merasa tak enak hati.

"Ma-Maaf Hina-"

"Mereka di Surga." jawab Hinata memotong ucapan Sakura. Lalu gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sangat tulus. Sakura terpana, ya Tuhan… apa yang aku lakukan?

"Ah kita mampir ke rumah Sasuke- _senpai_ dulu ya." Ujar Hinata semangat dan sukses membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya. Hinata terkikik geli melihat sorot mata hijau indah itu yang seolah bertanya; apa kau serius?

"Eeh!?" lalu Hinata menarik lengan Sakura dan berbelok arah hingga sampai tepat di depan rumah yang berdesain Jepang.

Rumah kayu yang terkesan kuno itu tetap enak dipandang mata. Dari sekeliling hanya rumah ini yang terlihat mencolok karena rumah disekitar sudah menggunakan tembok dan keramik. Namun kesan asri tak tertinggal dari rumah ini, malah mungkin dapat membuat nyaman siapapun, kolam renang kecil yang menampung ikan-ikan koi dan jembatan diatasnya namun terletak agak dipinggir juga pepohonan yang rindang. Sakura dan Hinata memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka.

"Tadaima." ujar Hinata seraya membuka pintu rumah itu. Kepala berambut indigo itu mendongak melihat seisi rumah, Sakura yang melihat hanya heran dan merasa jantungnya sangat berdetak kencang. Mereka melepas sepatu dan menggunakan sendal rumah. Hinata menoleh kearah Sakura dan tersenyum. Hinata yakin bahwa Sakura merasa gugup sekarang, karena Hinata sebenarnya tahu kalau gadis berambut warna aneh ini menjadi Fans setia si pantat ayam, oh Hinata lupa jika ia mengejek Sasuke lagi seperti itu maka Sasuke tak akan segan-segan untuk memiting lehernya seperti saat dia berusia 8 tahun.

"Okaeri." sambut seseorang. Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke yang bersandar di dinding rumah sambil melipat tangan. Hinata mendengus dan menatap bosan sorot mata oniks itu, sedang Sakura merasa tubuhnya panas. Berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke- _senpai_ membuat gadis Haruno itu ingin bunuh diri karena malu. Sakura segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" _Kaa-san_ di mana?" tanya Hinata sambil mendekati Sasuke. Menaruh tasnya di sofa depan dan meminta tas Sakura, Sakura dengan gemetar memberikan tasnya, kornea gadis itu sedari tadi bergerak tak beraturan. Karena gugup Sakura tahu itu, namun bagaimana caranya Hinata bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke? Jika saja posisi mereka diganti. Oh! Rasanya Sakura ingin pingsan saat ini juga!

"Pergi dengan Itachi- _Nii_."

Hinata cemberut dan meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura berniat mengajak Sakura ke lantai atas, tempat dimana Hinata biasa tidur jika ada dirumah keluarga Uchiha ini.

" _Sakura-chan_ ki-"

" _TEME_!" Teriak seseorang dari dalam dan membuat Hinata mengangkat alisnya dan mencibir

"Serangga macam apa yang kau bawa he?"

Sasuke mendecak lalu berjalan meninggalkan ke dua gadis itu, wajah datarnya semakin ingin Hinata celupkan didalam air panas, tidak-tidak! Kenapa dirinya jadi gadis yang sadis begini? Entahlah, jika bersama Sasuke seperti ini Hinata merasa bisa menjadi dirinya seutuhnya.

"Serangga yang membuat seorang Hyuuga bersembunyi di perpustakaan hanya untuk mencari informasi serangga itu."

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura duduk dengan canggung di kursi disamping pemuda yang membuatnya selalu sport jantung dari tadi. Pemuda bermata hitam pekat itu sedang menyerap konsentrasinya. Sedangkan didepan mereka Naruto dan Hinata sedang ribut karena game yang bodoh. Mungkin Sakura akan berterima kasih pada gadis indigo itu karena sudah mengajaknya berkunjung ke sini.

"Hinata aku pasti menang darimu!" kata pemuda berkepala jabrik itu semangat tapi Hinata hanya cemberut, Naruto yakin akan bisa menang dari Hinata, sedangkan Hinata merasa tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena kedekatannya dengan Naruto. Sejak bertemu lelaki bermarga Uzumaki ini Hinata seperti menemukan pecahan-pecahan yang hilang dalam memorinya. Begitu mengingat hal itu rasa sakit akan menyerangnya dengan ganas, namun saat bertemu dengan Naruto kemarin untuk kali pertama Hinata bisa dengan mudah menghilangkan rasa itu.

"A-Aku tidak akan kalah," cicit Hinata dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya membuat Naruto tersenyum. Wanita ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat nyaman kemudian dengan sekali hentakan Naruto mengalahkan Hinata dalam game itu dan membuat iris _lavender_ Hinata melebar.

"Na-Naruto baka!" teriak Hinata sambil memukul bahu Naruto dengan stik yang dipegangnya, wajah Hinata sudah merah. Biasanya gadis manis ini yang memang jika bertanding dengan Sasuke tapi kenapa Naruto bisa mengalahkannya semudah ini? Merasa pipinya semakin merah Hinata menutupi wajahnya membuat Naruto ingin sekali mencubit pipi milik gadis itu.

"Hahaha sudahlah _Hinata-chan,_ akuilah kalau kau kalah dan aku menang." kata Naruto dan mengelak dari pukulan Hinata. Naruto pun menjauhi Hinata yang telah siap akan membunuh nya. Tapi tanpa disangka siapapun Hinata tersandung kabel stik dan membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Mereka sama-sama membelalakan matanya.

"Hinata!"

"Kyaaa!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Ukh kau berat Hinata. " keluh Naruto sambil memeluk pinggang Hinata yang terjatuh diatas nya. Hinata mengerjapkan mata nya dan iris _lavender_ itu membulat sempurna. Perasaan malu menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Menyadari dirinya yang menimpa Naruto Hinata reflek mengangkat tangannya.

"Eh? Hin-"

PLAKK

"Huuaa! mesum!" teriak Hinata dan berlari keluar ruangan

"Tu-tunggu Hinata!" ujar Naruto gelagapan sedang Hinata tak mendengarkan, kemudian Naruto asik menikmati tamparan yang sukses membuat pipi tannya berwarna merah. Iris biru langitnya menatap Sakura yang tertawa dipojok ruangan bersama si _Teme_ bodoh itu.

"Baka." ujar Sasuke singkat dan Naruto hanya cemberut sambil mendekati mereka.

"Aku salah ya Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Hahaha aku ke Hinata dulu ya _Senpai_ " pamit Sakura pada Sasuke dan meninggalkan mereka tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi Sakura kembali tertawa dan menatap mata Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura melangkahkan kaki mungilnya, kepalanya mengengok kesetiap ruangan yang ada di rumah itu. Mencari Hinata yang tadi kabur dan entah berlari kemana. Namun saat melihat sejumput rambut berwarna _indigo_ di belakang lemari Sakura mendekati Hinata. Tapi mata hijau Sakura terbelalak saat melihat Hinata yang menjambaki rambut panjangnya dengan wajah yang banjir akan air mata. Sakura panik, gadis itu buru-buru mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya namun sebelum tangannya meraih pundak Hinata, Sakura melihat gadis itu menatap horror kepadanya.

Sakura mematung dan melihat bagaimana kondisi acak-acakan Hinata, tangannya yang bergetar dan bola matanya yang melebar Sakura dapat merasakan peluh yang membanjiri wajah Hinata. Kemudian gadis _indigo_ tersebut bangkit dengan tangan kiri yang bergetar seraya mengambil sebuah gunting, matanya menatap tajam iris Hijau Sakura.

Sakura merasakan kakinya bergetar gadis itu mundur selangkah berbarengan dengan Hinata yang semakin mendekatinya. Gadis itu, Hinata seperti membisikan sesuatu namun Sakura tak menangkap apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh Hinata, maka Sakura berusaha untuk tenang dan menghembuskan nafas, ditatapnya mata Hinata yang sembab lalu gadis itu memberanikan diri menyapa Hinata.

" _Hi-Hinata-Chan."_

"Bukan." Seperti mendesis Sakura sedikit mendengar apa ucapan Hinata namun kini matanya sukses membelalak saat melihat Hinata yang mengacungkan gunting ditangan kirinya itu kearahnya.

" He-henti-"

"Aku bukan anak haram!" teriak Hinata sambil berlari mendekati Sakura dihunuskan ujung gunting runcing itu kearah Sakura, iris _emerald_ Sakura sukses membelalak dengan dahi yang berkeringat gadis itu menutup kedua matanya sambil berteriak

"Kyaaaaaa!"

To be continue

 **.**

 **.**

Ha-hallo… aku hadir lagi membawa chap 3

Aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian semua…

Mungkin di chp ini juga terdapat Typo. Ya itu lah aku tidak teliti tapi aku harap kalian bisa terus mengingatkanku.

Tinggalkan Review?

Watanabe Niko.


	4. Chapter 4

Janji kelingking atas kesetiaan dengan seseorang yang ternyata adalah kembaranmu, menyakitkan bukan?

 **.**

 **Thanks kepada; HimeLo, engel beitrage, Virgo Shaka Mia, hqhqhq, Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates.**

Review kalian adalah semangatku.

 **.**

" _Hi-Hinata-Chan."_

"Bukan." Seperti mendesis Sakura sedikit mendengar apa ucapan Hinata namun kini matanya sukses membelalak saat melihat Hinata yang mengacungkan gunting ditangan kirinya itu kearahnya.

" He-henti-"

"Aku bukan anak haram!" teriak Hinata sambil berlari mendekati Sakura dihunuskan ujung gunting runcing itu kearah Sakura, iris _emerald_ Sakura sukses membelalak dengan dahi yang berkeringat gadis itu menutup kedua matanya sambil berteriak

"Kyaaaaaa!"

 **.**

 **PROMISE by Niko Watanabe**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

''Dia bukan anak haram kau tahu!? Dia anakku!'' teriak Hikari dengan lantang, matanya menatap tajam pada penduduk yang sedang berkumpul dirumahnya. Dengan satu tujuan yakni melenyapkan Hinata Hyuuga. Namun semua warga mendecih mendengar umpatan dari wanita yang berstatus janda dari Hiashi Hyuuga itu.

''Ia, dia memang anakmu yg dilahirkan dari si wanita kyuubi. Uzumaki Kushina bukan? Dengan kata lain suamimu telah menidurinya! Berfikirlah lebih realistis! Kau menggelikan Hikari'' ujar hizashi tenang. Wajahnya datar, seperti kesunyian malam itu. Hikari menatap nanar pada kakak iparnya itu. Pandangannya beralih pada beberapa warga desa yang menampilkan satu raut wajah. Benci. Dan Hikari muak akan itu semua.

Hikari menutup rapat2 telinga anaknya, ekor matanya menatap gemetar pada tangan mungil yang mencengkeram erat kimononya. Hinata sangat ketakutan, gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun itu dapat merasakan betapa kehadirannya hanya menjadi aib bagi keluarga sang ibu.

Hiashi, suami dari Hikari telah meninggal bersama dengan kedua orangtua kandung Hinata. Hikari merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam dihatinya. Namun, bukan waktunya untuk mencerca ketidaksetiaan Hiashi padanya. Sekarang bocah ini membutuhkannya. Lihatlah, dia memiliki mata seorang hyuuga. Benar-benar asli.

Keluarga uzumaki tidak menginginkan Hinata, Uzumaki Karin. Seorang yang mengadobsi Naruto menolak mentah-mentah gadis kecil yang sedang gemetaran dibelakangnya. Ekor mata Hikari menatap tajam beberapa warga desa yg menindasnya.

''apa sebenarnya mau kalian? Kenapa hanya hinata yang kalian ganggu? Bagaimana dengan kembarannya!?'' teriak Hikari, pedih sangat dirasakannya. Genggaman tangan mungil hinata semakin dalam, bahkan terdengar suara isakan kecil, hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada orang yang ia ketahui sebagai ibunya. Hati Hikari semakin teriris. Dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Hikari mengutuk semua klan Hyuuga.

''Naruto itu seorang Namikaze. Tidakkah kau lihat!? Berbeda dengan DIA!'' jari telunjuk itu menunjuk tepat diantara kedua bola mata Hinata yang bergetar, menangis. Gadis itu menangis dengan histeris. Muak! Hikari merasa muak dengan semua bajingan-bajingan itu.

''Pergi! Pergi dari rumahku, bajingan!''

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deg**

Hinata membelalakan matanya tangannya berhenti melayang diudara. Peluh mengalir dipelipisnya yang pucat, Dihadapannya sakura terlihat sangat jauh dari kata baik. Dia terlihat-kacau, peluh dan air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Hinata segera melempar gunting itu dan berteriak seraya menjambak2-jambak rambut _indigo_ nya berharap rasa sakit yang menderanya hilang dan tak muncul lagi.

''Aarrgghh! Sakiittt!''

sakura terhenyak. Hinata semakin kacau, ingin rasanya memeluk gadis itu, namun ketakutannya pada Hinata semakin besar, kakinya pun gemetar dan hinata semakin menjerit, Sakura panik ekor matanya bergetar berharap siapapun itu mendekat.

''Hina-astaga! Apa yang terjadi?'' Sakura menoleh pada sosok Naruto yg muncul diruangan itu. Matanya menatap nanar. Naruto melihat sekeliling. Keadaan Sakura yang berantakan dan juga Hinata yang semakin parah. Segera lelaki berkulit tan itu memeluk Hinata dan menenangkannya. Hinata memberontak diawal namun usahanya gagal. Naruto malah semakin lebih kencang memeluknya. Tubuh Hinata bergetar dengan kencang dan Naruto menyadari itu. Lelaki itu berusaha menenangkan Hinata

''Sakit, Sakit sekali! Dimana Sasuke dimana dia?'' racau Hinata.

Naruto menggeleng ''Tidak. Kau tak butuh dia ada aku disini.''

Naruto mengelus rambut Hinata, mengecup pelan keningnya. didepannya sakura mulai terlihat tenang dan berinsut pelan mendekati mereka. Sakura dapat merasa lega saat mengetahui bahwa Hinata sudah lebih baik.

''Naruto lepaskan Hinata!'' bentak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Mereka menoleh Sasuke terlihat sangat khawatir. Namun mata Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

''Hinata ada aku. Bawa Sakura dan tenang kan dia'' ujar Naruto mantap. Sasuke menatap tajam kornea Naruto yang sewarna biru itu. Tidak ada keraguan didalamnya, Sasuke menggeleng.

''Ka-''

''Percayakan padaku'' ujar Naruto mantap. Sasuke mendecih dan mendekati Sakura kemudian menggendongnya. Dan pergi dari hadapan Naruto dan Hinata

 **.**

**.**

Naruto merasakan hembusan nafas Hinata yang mulai teratur. Iris safirnya menatap intens wajah di pangkuannya. Jari-jari tan Naruto menelusuri wajah sang gadis. Menyentuh matanya, hidungnya, pipinya hingga berhenti tepat di atas bibirnya. Naruto tersenyum, tidak pernah sebelumnya Naruto merasakan perasaan nyaman yang teramat sangat seperti ini. Hinata menggeliat, dan Naruro buru-buru menurunkan jarinya.

Mata lavender itu membuka perlahan. Menampakkan iris _lavender_ pucat yang cantik dimata Naruto. Hinta perlahan bangkit dibantu oleh Naruto, senyum tak lepas dari wajah yang memiliki tiga garis di pipinya, tangan kanan Hinata menyentuh dahinya dan Naruto menatap khawatir, takut-takut Hinata akan merasakan sakit lagi.

''Kau sudah baikan?'' tanya Naruto pelan. Hinata menatapnya. Bukan dengan tatapan malu-malu seperti biasanya. Namun wajahnya datar. Bahkan dapat mengalahkan kedataran wajah sasuke.

''Aku kalap. Maafkan aku. Potongan ingatanku kembali dan jika tak ada Sasuke aku akan mengamuk seperti tadi'' Naruto tersenyum maklum. Betapa beruntungnya Sasuke karena telah mengenal lebih dulu Hinata dibandingkan dirinya. Apakah Hinata akan menganggapnya penting jika dia lebih dulu mengenal Hinata dibanding Sasuke?

''Apa kalian akan menjauhiku?'' bagai sebuah bisikan Hinata seperti mengguman sambil menunduk gadis itu membuang pandangan matanya. Naruto menggeleng. Telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Hinata dan tersenyum lembut, Hinata terpana. Sebuah perasaan hangat menjalari hatinya.

Hinata memejamkan mata, diikuti oleh wajah Naruto yang semakin mendekatinya. Dengan lembut Naruto mengecup pelan bibir Hinata dan tersenyum. Begitu pula Hinata.. Dengan perasaan hangat yang membuatnya nyaman, gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya di perpotongan bahu dan leher Naruto. Naruto kembali mengecup Hinata. Sangat lembut dan pelan seakan tak ingin menyakitinya. Gadis itu sedikit membuka bibirnya memberikan akses masuk pada Naruto. Dan mereka semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tanpa Naruto tahu keadaan yang sesungguhnya. Tentang dirinya yang menjadi penyebab awal kehancuran bagi Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke bersandar di samping pintu kamar Hinata, matanya terpejam menyaksikan kejadian barusan. Tangannya mencengkram erat dada kirinya dan sasuke mendesah.  
''Tak seharusnya aku menganggap dia lebih dari seorang adik.''

Sasuke memejamkan mata oniksnya, kenangan akan Hinata terus berputar dibenaknya. Lelaki ini tahu Hinata tak akan menganggapnya lebih dari seorang kakak. Seharusnya dia bersyukur saat bibi Hikari menitipkan Hinata pada keluarganya, tapi seandainya Hinata tidak datang hari itu, Sasuke tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini.

Dan Sakura yang dengan sengaja mengikuti Sasuke harus mendengar pengakuan Sasuke yang membuatnya semakin ingin menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

Sangat pendek untuk chapter 4. Aku tahu banyak kekurangan dan mungkin feelnya pun tak terasa.

Tapi aku akan selalu menunggu review dari kalian karna review kalian adalah semangatku untuk terus melanjutkan fict ini

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
